Tire chains have been known for many years as aids to motorists to provide improved traction for vehicle wheels in snow and ice conditions. Such chains are available as full tire chains, adapted to surround the entire tire tread, and as so-called strap chains, one or more of which are attached to the tire and wheel.
Strap chains are more popular with most motorists because they are less expensive than full chains and are easier to apply and remove. The latter consideration is most important for situations in which the motorist gets stuck in a snow bank or on a back road, or other situation, and must apply the chains himself under adverse conditions in order to free the vehicle. Thereafter, it is desirable to remove the chains once the vehicle reaches a non-slippery and high-speed roadway.
Conventional strap chains are provided with woven fabric straps adapted to tie the chains around the wheel hub and tire and with buckles or clamps which secure the end of the strap to the other end of the chain assembly to lock the tire chain in place. Such fabric straps have several disadvantages. They absorb water, freeze and become stiff and thick during use so that they are difficult to remove under freezing conditions. They have an upper surface and a lower surface and can be installed improperly, causing damage to the strap and/or loose attachment to the wheel and tire. The end of the woven strap becomes worn and frayed during repeated use so that it is difficult to pass through the wheel hub slot and into the buckle or clamp.
Also, the conventional buckles and clamps are difficult to use in association with the fabric straps for the reasons given above. Moreover, such clamps and buckles have narrow slots and exposed movable locking members which become caked with slush and ice during use and which are inoperative until they thaw.
Moreover, straps with conventional buckles and clamps are difficult to tighten when applied to the vehicle tire and, if tightened, are difficult to release.